Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Hayao - Animes sind Schande!
center thumb „'Anime was a mistake'“ ist ein Zitat von Hayao Miyazaki, einem weltbekannten Regisseur von Animes und ein Mitbegründer von Studio Ghibli. Dieser Ausspruch machte am 30. Januar 2014 die Runde im Internet und sorgte unter Animefans für Furore. Vor allem deswegen, weil Hayao selbst es gesagt haben soll. Für mich sah Hayaos angeblicher Zitat nach einer Parodie aus, weil es dazu auch T-Shirts gab. Doch der Dokumentationsfilm „The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness“ brachten mich zum Umdenken. In diesem Artikel erfahrt ihr, was Hayao mit diesem Satz eigentlich meint und warum es die Fans von „Sword Art Online“ und „Fairy Tail“ betrifft. Und nein, ich bin nicht der Gralex, der euch runtermachen will. Hayao Miyazaki - „Die Otakus machen mich wirklich krank” Das Zitat stammt aus einem Interviewhttp://blog.livedoor.jp/goldennews/archives/51828487.html (jap.), Golden Time, abgerufen 30.01.2014, das aus dem Japanischen ins Englische übersetzt wurde. So heißt es weiter: „Anime was a mistake. It's nothing but trash. Those who identifiy as otaku, they sicken me deeply.“ Ins Deutsche heißt es übersetzt „Animes waren ein Fehler. Nichts weiter als Müll. Diejenigen, die sich Otaku nennen, machen mich wirklich krank.“ Zu der Zeit als sich Hayao diese Worte äußerte, arbeitete er gerade an sein letzten Kinofilm „Wie der Wind sich hebt“. Weiter soll er gesagt haben: „It’s produced by humans who can’t stand looking at other humans. And that’s why the industry is full of otaku!“Ghibli’s Hayao Miyazaki says the anime industry’s problem is that it’s full of anime fans (eng.), en.rocketnews24.com, Casey Baseel, abgerufen 30.01.2014. Für euch: „Es wurde von Menschen geschaffen, die es nicht ertragen, andere Menschen anzuschauen. Deshalb ist die Industrie voller Otakus!“ Die Schande - Warum seine Fans entsetzt sind thumb|Selbst dieser Hund ist über dieses Statement entsetzt. Es scheint, als ob Hayao keine Animefans (Otakus) leiden kann. Dies scheint für uns widersprüchlich zu sein, da gerade er die Otaku-Subkultur beeinflusst hat. Ich nehme mal ein aktuelles Beispiel aus Deutschland: Auf der AnimagiC 2016 wurde ein Shishigami gesichtet (ganz rechts im Bild). Jedoch vergessen wir zu gerne, dass Hayao japanisch spricht und daher das Wort Otaku eben nicht Animefan bedeutet, sondern jemanden bezeichnet, der seine freie Zeit und all sein verdientes Geld in das eine Hobby investiert. Hier spricht er von Hardcore-Nerds, die nichts außer ihr Hobby im Kopf haben. Dies geht im Dokumenationsfilm hervor, als Hayao die Flugzeug-Geeks als Otaku bezeichnet. Er sagte, dass er sie nicht ausstehen kann. Für mich kam es trotzdem seltsam vor, dass Hayao keine Hardcore-Nerds (Otakus) mag. Schließlich hat er für die Synchronisation des Hauptcharakters Jirou Horikoshi Hideaki Anno selbst ausgewählt, wie es im Dokumentationsfilm gezeigt wird. Dabei ist Hideaki nicht nur ein Otaku, sondern der Otaku. Für viele Anime-Otakus ist er ein Vorbild. Dann ging mir ein Licht auf, was Hayao mit „Anime was a mistake“ eigentlich gemeint hat. Um ihn besser zu verstehen, gehen wir auf eins seiner beliebtesten Werke ein. Flügel von Ghibli - Der frische Wind weht thumb Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass Hayaos Film „Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland“ ein Anime des Shoujo-Genre istNur damit ihr es wisst: Moe ist für mich mädchenhafter Slice-of-Life für Jungs.?! Vielen Zuschauern wird es nicht auffallen, weil die Romanze und Melodrama fehlen. Liest man die Shoujo-Magazine, sind sie voll gepackt mit Beauty-Tipps, um das Herz eines „ahnungslosen“ Jungen gewinnt. So werden junge Mädchen dazu motiviert, sich mit unnötigen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Hier kritisiert Hayao, dass man die Bezug zu Realität verloren hat. Das Gleiche gilt auch für Jungs: „ “ lehrt seine Zuschauer, dass man Freunde durch Vertrauen gewinnt. „Fairy Tail“ versucht dasselbe und erweitert es mit großen Brüsten und Plotholes. Das ist keineswegs negativ zu bewerten, weil die Nachfrage nach solchen Inhalten besteht. Es ist eben der natürliche Lauf der Dinge, wie auch die flashigen Animationen von „Sword Art Online“. Doch Hayaos Kritik geht weiter: Die Animeindustrie ist voller Otakus. Hayao - Gefangen im Alter thumb|Ausschnitt aus dem Dokumentationsfilm. Im Dokumentationsfilm kommt er mir persönlich nicht übermäßg kritisch vor. Ich finde ihn sogar sympatisch. Er kommt mir wie meine Eltern vor, die daran glauben, dass bestimmte Tage Glück oder Unglück bringen. Man kann Hayao nicht verübeln, dass er die Otaku-Kultur nicht versteht, weil es schlicht nicht seine Generation ist. Denn er hatte in seinen jungen Jahren nicht die Möglichkeit, viele Animes und Mangas zu konsumieren, wie wir es heute tun können. Vielleicht hat er als Kind mit Legosteinen gespielt, aber sicherlich nicht mit Pokémon. Heutige Anime-Regisseure sind mit Animes aufgewachsen. Dementsprechend finden sich viele Anspielungen auf andere Animes in ihren Werken. Das ist eben der natürliche Lauf der Dinge, man findet es in jedem Medium - seien es Bücher, Filme, Comics oder Videospiele. In einer Sache hat Hayao Recht: Die Animeindustrie ist voller Otakus. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Die Animeindustrie ist voll auf Otakus fixiert. Sex sells - moe sells, beauty sells thumb|Ist sie minderjährig?! Was läuft nur schief in Japan. Es ist kein Zufall, dass Fanservice „zufällig“oder: total unnötig und nicht zu Handlung beitragend. Also ihre Existenz keine Funktion hat, außer nackte Haut oder/und Unterhöschen zu zeigen. in Animes gepackt werden. Und noch was: Schaut man die letzten Animesaisons an, wird man viele „Slice of Life“-Animes mit niedlichen Mädchen finden. Dieses Stilmittel wird auch Moe genannt. Zudem sind diese Animes nicht gerade günstig. Hierzulande zahlt man für sieben Folgen (175 Minuten) von „Sword Art Online“ im Schnitt 40 EuroIm Vergleich dazu kosten Ghiblifilme im Schnitt 10 - 15 Euro als unlimiterte Auflage.. Die hohen Kosten kommen nicht nur deshalb zustande, weil wenig verkauft wird, sondern weil man wenig verkaufen will. In Japan laufen Animes täglich im Fernsehensprich Free-TV. Und wenn man sich den Anime auf DVD oder Blu-Rayoder VHS kaufen will, dann als Sammelstück. Dementsprechend sind den Sets auch Extras beigefügt. Daher wird wenig produziert und teuer verkauft. Das Angebot in Japan ist riesengroß und die finanziellen Mittel der Otakus begrenzt. Da eben viele Menschen dieser Zielgruppe gerne Ecchi-Animes kaufen, wird für diese Zielgruppe jedes Quartal Nichtpornos mit viel nackter Haut und großbusigen Frauen verkauft. Wir sehen, dass die Japaner sehr wohl an uns Deutschen denken. Schluss - Wen kritisert Hayao? thumb Hayao Miyazaki will weder Animefans noch die Animeindustrie im Allgemeinen kritiseren, sondern: #Die Profitgeilheit, woraus Otaku-Only-Animes mit Moe und/oder „Nonporn“-Ecchi und/oder „sei schön und hübsch“-Shoujos entstehen. #Die Einfallslosigkeit vieler Animes; und nein Brüste plump in allen Größen zu zeigen ist keine aufwendige kreative Leistung. #Das Vorgaukeln realitätsfremder Wunschvorstellungen, wie „deine große Liebe war schon immer bei dir. Du muss nur deine Augen öffnen und deine Brüste vergrößern, dich in Fitnessstudio quälen und im hohen Alter fickbar bleiben. Sei wie eine Barbiepuppe.“ Fazit - Hasst Hayao seine Fanbase? Liest man das Zitat „Anime was a mistake“ ohne das Interview selbst gelesen zu haben, entsteht der Eindruck, dass weder Animefans noch die Animeindustrie leiden kann. Wie so oft werden japanische Texte fehlerhaft ins Englische übersetzt, weil der Kontext ignoriert wird. Er aber kritisiert die Einfallslosigkeit vieler Künstler, die dem Zuschauer nur unterhalten wollen und dabei vernachlässigen menschliche Werte zu vermitteln. Hayao ist sogar mit dem Hardcore-Nerd Hideaki Anno sehr gut befreundet, wie der Dokumenationsfilm beweist. Hayao will seine Zuschauer anregen, auch außerhalb dem Otaku-Tellerrand zu schauen; dass die Regisseure sich auch von Nicht-Animes inspirieren lassen; dass die Animefans nicht nur Animes schauen, sondern auch mal nicht echten Menschen kommunizieren. Hayao verdient meinen Respekt, weil er bereit ist, neue Dinge zu lernen. Bisher hat er sich von CGI fern gehalten, aber nun versucht er selbst ein CGI-Kurzfilm zu produzierenHayao in voller Montur für den nächsten Anime. Viele Menschen in seinem Alter würden sagen, dass man zu alt sei, um Neues zu lernen. Danke für's Lesen, empfehlt mich weiter. Bis zum nächsten Mal - euer Panda-Nin ;) Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag